Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to smart device detection for display devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to couple one or more information handling systems to a display device. An issue can arise when an information handling system is coupled to a display device and a user wishes to couple an additional information handling system (e.g., a tablet type information handling system) to the display device. Often it is necessary to power on the second information handling system, couple the information handling system to the display device and then manually switch the input source of the display device from the input source connection of the first information handling system to the input source connection of the second information handling system. When the user disconnects the second information handling system, the user often must manually switch the video input source back to the first input source. These procedures can be detrimental to user experience, especially for users who frequently connect and disconnect a plurality of information handling systems to their display device.